Rox et Rouky
by Alounet
Summary: C'est la rencontre, un soir, en plein Paris, de Sebastian Smythe avec Viktor Krum, le mystérieux Bulgare. L'un veut s'amuser, se faire plaisir, l'autre veut oublier, se reconstruire. Slash Viktor/Sebastian.


**Titre** : Rox et Rouky

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Cross Over

**Couple** : Sebastian Smythe / Viktor Krum

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB et J.K. Rowling !

**Notes** : J'aime bien les cross over, c'est un des genre que j'aime le plus dans la fanfiction. Je travaille sur une longue fic cross over entre Glee et Harry Potter. Mais elle sera longue, donc pas publiée maintenant. En attendant, j'ai aussi écrit ce petit one shot... Je le dédicace à tous mes amis ayant repris les cours. Soniania, Thibault et les autres ! Bon courage à vous, j'espère que vous aurez toujours du temps à vous pour écrire, publier et lire !

* * *

Sebastian adorait passer du temps en France. Il aimait ce pays, mais surtout, les "frenchies" qu'il adorait mettre dans son lit pour un soir. Tout en marchant dans les rues du Marais, son regard se posa sur un homme.

Solitaire, le grand brun, baraqué, à la barbe finalement taillée, le regard sombre et les bras d'acier était posé sur une terrasse, seul. Il regardait vaguement les gens passer devant lui.

Sebastian aurait parié qu'il n'était pas français, et pour cause, l'homme était en réalité bulgare. Le jeune chasseur s'approcha avec toute son assurance de l'homme en question, affichant son plus beau des sourires puis il lui chuchota :

-Si t'as envie de t'éclater cette nuit, suis-moi.

Persuadé que personne ne pourrait résister à sa douce voix sensuelle, Sebastian se retourna, affichant ses belles fesses et traversa la rue pour regagner le club juste en face. A l'intérieur, il vit que l'ambiance était comme il l'aimait : déjantée, chaude, bruyante et sexy. Il commença à se fondre dans la foule pour danser, regardant de temps à autres l'entrée pour voir si le beau brun le rejoindrait.

Sa réponse arriva lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud se coller contre lui. Sebastian se retourna et vit l'homme en question bouger tranquillement. Le Warbler s'aperçut de suite que cet inconnu n'était pas un adepte de la danse et pour abréger ses souffrances, Sebastian lui dit assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

-Je suis pas du genre à me faire prendre mais avec toi, c'est quand tu veux...

-Viktor.

Sebastian s'en fichait de savoir son prénom, tout comme de savoir la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Il voulait juste passer du bon temps et profiter de l'instant présent.

-Cool.

Le brun se faisait toujours mystérieux, ne souriant pas. Sebastian pouvait reconnaître que sa bestialité dégageait un certain charme, mais il espérait vraiment ne pas perdre du temps en sa compagnie.

Le plus jeune attrapa la main du brun et le fit sortir du club, pour regagner la rue. La fraicheur de l'extérieur jurait avec la folle ambiance de l'intérieur.

-T'es pas d'ici toi ?

-Bulgarrrrie, répondit-il en roulant son r avec son si charmant accent.

-Lima, Ohio. On continue de faire la géographie du monde ou tu te décide de me conduire jusqu'à ton hôtel avant que je me refroidisse ?

Viktor se contenta de marcher et Sebastian le suivit. Il admirait les belles fesses musclées de l'homme qui devait certainement être sportif. Il salivait déjà d'avance de la suite de sa soirée. Aucun des deux ne discuta. Ca n'était pas nécessaire, et vingt minutes plus tard, Viktor était arrivé à son hôtel.

Les deux garçons entrèrent et rapidement, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre du grand brun. La porte à peine refermé, Sebastian se jeta sur les lèvres du brun et commença à l'embrasser sauvagement.

Viktor avait du mal à lui résister mais, reprenant ses esprits, il se dégagea du baiser et repoussa le petit brun contre la porte.

-Pas maintenant.

Sebastian le regardait intrigué. Viktor alla jusqu'au bar de la chambre et se sortit un whisky. Il bu d'une traite et Sebastian décida d'en profiter et de boire également. Autant se mettre à l'aise jusqu'au bout.

Le plus jeune était déjà en train d'enlever sa chemise et se retrouva torse nu. Viktor avoua :

-Tu es trrrès séduisant.

-Je sais. On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

-Non.

Sebastian pensait que l'autre blaguait, aussi, il s'approcha de lui pour reprendre leur baiser. Mais Viktor plaça sa main devant lui pour l'arrêter.

-Doucement.

Sebastian se demandait si l'autre se foutait de lui ou non, puis il commença à comprendre l'attitude du grand brun. En riant malgré lui, il lui demanda :

-Je suis ton premier mec ?

Viktor ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur. Sa réponse était ainsi donnée. Oui, Sebastian serait le premier garçon avec qui Viktor allait coucher.

-Mais attends, t'as quel âge ? 25 ans à tout casser ?

-24 ans.

-T'as eu des meufs quand même ?

-Oui.

Sebastian se fichait finalement de savoir quel était la vie du jeune homme. Il voulait juste avoir ce qu'il désirait : une nuit de sexe. Point. Pas plus, pas moins. Il déboutonna son jean et laissa son pantalon tomber au sol. Il était maintenant nu, car il n'avait pas mis de boxer.

Viktor le regardait intrigué, mais restait impassible.

-Vas-y, dis le.

Viktor le regarda intrigué.

-Que je te plais, que je te fais bander. Tu peux le dire.

Viktor ne répondit pas. Il se leva, s'approcha doucement du plus jeune et son regard se perdit dans celui de l'autre. Sebastian semblait être un jeune homme insouciant, n'ayant jamais connu le malheur, ni le besoin, ignorant tout de la souffrance, au contraire de Viktor.

Viktor, lui, avait perdu beaucoup. Il avait perdu le seul homme qu'il eut aimé. Cédric. A peine avaient-ils eu l'occasion de s'avouer leur attirance - et leur amour - que son compagnon d'infortune était décédé. Sept ans déjà. Puis il y avait eu les années Voldemort. La guerre. La dernière bataille. Le retour à la normale. Des filles. Rien d'important. Juste pour ne pas penser à Cédric.

Mais il n'avait rien à faire avec une fille. Ca n'était pas pour lui. Viktor pensait à Cédric. Que penserait-il s'il le savait maintenant dans cette chambre d'hôtel, face à cet américain. Que penserait-il de savoir que le premier homme que connaitrait Viktor dans cette intimité, ne serait jamais lui, mais ce garçon dont il ignorait le nom.

-Je m'appelle Viktorrr. Et toi ?

-C'est si important pour toi ?

-Oui.

Sebastian était troublé maintenant. Cet homme était si confiant, si sur de lui. Si calme. Si posé. Il était troublant. Le plus jeune se contenta de répondre :

-Sebastian.

-Tu es déjà tombé amourrreux ?

Sebastian souffla, se demandant ce qu'il fichait là. Il commença à râler :

-Tu vas pas me faire le coup du gars qui a besoin d'un psy ? Je te préviens, j'en ai rien à carrer de tes problèmes existentiels, si t'as pas envie de baiser avec moi, je me casse et je trouverais un autre mec okay ?

Viktor restait face à Sebastian, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Il ajouta :

-La rrréponse est non.

Sebastian s'énerva d'avantage et ramassa son pantalon, puis sa chemise et rouspéta :

-Il fallait que je tombe sur un taré. Génial !

-Tu peux rrrester.

Sebastian tenait toujours ses affaires dans les mains. Il faisait face à l'autre homme :

-A ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Une soirée pyjama autour d'un monopoly peut-être ?

Viktor ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il était en train de dévoiler à Sebastian son corps musclé et dur. Un corps d'homme. Sebastian ne décollait pas ses yeux du spectacle qui lui était offert. Le bulgare baissa son pantalon, entrainant avec son seul sous vêtement, et il était dans la même nudité que l'autre :

-Tu peux rrrester.

Viktor ajouta une seconde fois cette phrase. Sebastian lâcha ses vêtements et s'approcha du brun. Viktor le laissa l'embrasser. Il se laissa aller à cette nuit avec un autre homme que Cédric. Ca n'était pas désagréable.

Sebastian, lui, s'appliqua à profiter de chaque instant. Puis lorsqu'ils eurent terminé et qu'ils étaient tous deux allongé dans le lit de la chambre, Sebastian eut une réaction extrêmement surprenante.

En général, il détestait devoir simuler un câlin après l'acte et préférait disparaître ou jeter l'autre homme de son lit. Mais là, Viktor lui donnait envie de se coller à lui. De le prendre contre lui.

Sebastian posa sa tête naturellement contre le torse de Viktor. Il se sentait bien contre lui.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Et je m'en porte pas plus mal. L'amour c'est un truc d'hétéro.

-Je suis tombé amourrreux à 17 ans.

-J'ai 17 ans.

-Alorrrs ça va bientôt t'arrrrriver.

Sebastian leva le regard pour croiser celui du bulgare :

-De toi peut-être ?

-Je ne te le souhaite pas.

-Tu m'étonnes. Avec toi, bonjour la rigolade. T'es aussi drôle qu'une petite cuillère.

Viktor posa sa main contre le corps de Sebastian. Il le serrait et déposa un baiser sur la tête du plus jeune. Celui-ci protesta :

-Pas de trucs du genre.

-Tu as peurrrr ?

-Sebastian Smythe n'a jamais peur.

Sebastian se dégagea de l'étreinte et se leva pour quitter le lit. Viktor regarda l'heure sur sa montre. La nuit était fort avancée. Sebastian était en train de récupérer ses vêtements :

-C'était cool. Je t'épargne le "on s'appelle", sachant qu'on sait qu'on se reverra pas. Et puis, la Bulgarie c'est pas sur mon carnet de voyage.

Viktor se redressa, gardant le drap sur lui. Il admirait la beauté du corps du plus jeune. Il se rhabillait lentement. Physiquement, il était dans le même style que Cédric.

-Tu ne veux pas dorrrmirrr ici ?

-C'est un truc de couple ça, répondit l'autre en reboutonnant sa chemise.

Viktor ne protesta pas, de toute manière, Sebastian semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il serait difficile de le changer d'avis et de le convaincre.

Le Warbler avait à peine reboutonné sa chemise qu'il posa ses yeux sur Viktor. Il avait ce même regard vide, plutôt triste, l'air ailleurs. Sebastian se sentait étrangement attendri et attiré par cet homme. C'était stupide, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait au moment présent.

-Comment il s'appelait ?

-Cédrrrric, répondit Viktor.

-Il t'a quitté ?

-Il est morrrt.

-Ah. Ca arrive, répondit d'un air détaché le brun.

Sebastian était prêt à partir et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il se sentit revenir en arrière en s'approchant de Viktor. Il fit le tour du lit pour se placer au dessus de lui. Avec sa main, il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser sexuel et de désir, mais un baiser doux, chaste et qui se voulait rassurant. C'était la première fois que Sebastian offrait un tel baiser à quelqu'un.

-La vie continue. On vit pas avec le passé. T'as d'autres choses à vivre que de te raccrocher à un souvenir.

Viktor comprit aussitôt que Sebastian avait lui aussi perdu quelqu'un de très cher. Il demanda simplement :

-C'était qui ?

Sebastian qui savait qu'il avait compris répondit :

-Ma mère. Mais j'étais un môme.

Sebastian se maudissait d'être là, à discuter de sa vie personnelle et intime qu'il n'abordait avec personne, avec cet homme.

-Déjà, sois souriant, le côté beau brun ténébreux c'est cool pour draguer, mais si tu veux te faire des amis sans effrayer toute la population, ouvre toi.

Viktor leva les yeux vers le garçon et sourit :

-Tu vois que c'est pas si dur, rassura Sebastian.

La main du plus jeune passa rapidement sur la joue de Viktor puis il regagna tranquillement la porte avant de sortir un papier de sa poche. Il attrapa un stylo posé sur une table et commença à griffonner quelque chose. Il laissa le papier et le stylo sur la table :

-Souvenir de Sebastian. Crois-moi, t'es bien le seul à l'obtenir Rouky.

-Rouky ?

-Le chien dans Rox et Rouky. Tu connais pas ça ? Refais ta culture beau gosse.

-C'est quoi l'histoirrre ?

-Rox, un renardeau orphelin - comme moi - qui devient ami avec Rouky, un chien comme toi.

-Comment ça finit ?

-Bien. Enfin je crois. Je sais plus trop. Je sais que Rox sauve Rouky, un truc du genre. Bref, bonne nuit.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte de la chambre, jeta un dernier regard vers Viktor, mima un bisous et quitta la chambre. Aussitôt, le bulgare se leva et s'approcha de la table. Il attrapa le petit mot et regarda ce qui était inscrit. Il s'agissait d'un numéro de téléphone avec un petit smiley provoquant. Il y avait aussi l'inscription "Pour Rouky, De Rox". Sebastian ignorait que lui n'avait pas de téléphone et que dans son monde, on communiquait avec des hiboux. Et surtout, que n'importe lequel de ses hiboux le retrouverait s'il souhaitait le retrouver.

Le joueur de Quidditch allait certainement lui envoyer un hibou. Oui, il allait suivre ses conseils. Continuer à vivre, sourire un peu. Et peut-être, tomber à nouveau amoureux.


End file.
